Śródziemie Wiki:Potrzebne artykuły
Jeżeli zauważyłeś, że na Wiki brakuje ważnego artykułu, a nie masz dostatecznej wiedzy czy czasu, aby go stworzyć, wpisz go na listę poniżej. Wspólnymi siłami rozwiniemy naszą encyklopedię. Lista Inne * Berło Annúminas * Oblężenie Barad-dûr *Język entów *Woda entów *Zielona Ścieżka *Kronika Lat *Halfast z Zagórka *Niedźwiedź Polarny *Ilbereth *Język Gnomów *Las Drúadan *Eotheodzi *Przysięga Eorla *Przysięga Ciriona *Lagduf *Oblężenie Umbaru *Oblężenie Pelargiru *Księga Królów *Nortowie *Erui *Dolina Anduiny *Cair Andros *Przyjaciel Elfów *Rammas Echor *Hirgon *Morze Núrnen Tematyka Shire *Chude Lata *Czerwona Księga Marchii Zachodniej *Czarna Plaga Palantiry *Kryształ Annuminas *Kryształ Elostirionu *Kryształ Ithil *Kryształ Orthanku *Kryształ Anoru *Kryształ Avallonë Rozdziały Rozdziały Władca Pierścieni Drużyna Pierścienia *Zabawa z dawna oczekiwana *Cień przeszłości *Trzech to już kompania *Na przełaj przez pieczarki *Wykryty spisek *Stary Las (rozdział) *W domu Toma Bombadila *Mgła na Kurhanach *Pod Rozbrykanym Kucykiem (rozdział) *Obieżyświat (rozdział) *Ostrze w ciemnościach *Bieg do brodu *Wiele spotkań *Narada u Elronda (rozdział) *Pierścień rusza na południe *Wędrówka w ciemnościach *Most w Khazad-dum (rozdział) *Lothlórien (rozdział) *Zwierciadło Galadrieli (rozdział) *Pożegnanie z Lórien *Wielka Rzeka *Rozstanie Dwie wieże *Jeźdźcy Rohanu *Biały Jeździec *Król ze Złotego Dworu *Helmowy Jar (rozdział) *Droga do Isengardu *Zdobycze wojenne *Głos Sarumana *Palantir (rozdział) *Obłaskawienie Smeagola *Przez moczary *Czarna Brama jest zamknięta *O ziołach i potrawce z królika *Okno Zachodu *Zakazane jezioro *Ku Rozstajowi Dróg *Schody Cirith Ungol *Jaskinia Szeloby (rozdział) *Sam w rozterce Powrót Króla *Bitwa na polach Pelennoru (rozdział) *Domy Uzdrowień *Ostatnia narada *Czarna Brama się otwiera *Wieża nad Cirith Ungol *Kraina Cienia *Góra Przeznaczenia (rozdział) *Na polach Cormallen *Namiestnik i król *Wiele pożegnań *Do domu! *Porządki w Shire *Szara Przystań (rozdział) Rozdziały Silmarillionu * Aulë i Yavanna * Pojawienie się elfów i uwięzienie Melkora * Thingol i Meliana * Eldamar i książęta Eldalië, ludu Eldarów * Fëanor i uwolnienie Melkora z oków * Silmarile i niepokoje wśród Noldorów * Mrok nad Valinorem * Ucieczka Noldorów * Sindarowie (rozdział) * Słońce, Księżyc i ukrycie Valinoru * Ludzie (rozdział) * Powrót Noldorów * Beleriand i jego królestwa * Noldorowie w Beleriandzie * Maeglin (rozdział) * Ludzie przybywają na Zachód * Zniszczenie Beleriandu i śmierć Fingolfina * Beren i Lúthien * Piąta Bitwa: Nirnaeth Arnoediad (rozdział) * Túrin Turambar (rozdział) * Zniszczenie Doriathu * Tuor i Upadek Gondolinu * Podróż Eärendila i Wojna Gniewu Rozdziały Dzieci Hurina * Dzieciństwo Húrina * Bitwa Nieprzeliczonych Łez (rozdział) * Słowa Húrina i Morgotha * Odejście Túrina * Túrin w Doriacie * Túrin wśród banitów * O krasnoludzie Mîmie * Kraj Łuku i Hełmu * Śmierć Belega * Túrin w Nargothrondzie * Upadek Nargothrondu * Powrót Túrina do Dor-lóminu * Przybycie Túrina do Brethilu * Podróż Morweny i Niënor do Nargothrondu * Niënor w Brethilu * Nadejście Glaurunga * Śmierć Glaurunga * Śmierć Túrina Rozdziały Niedokończonych Opowieści * O Tuorze i jego przybyciu do Gondolinu * Narn i Hîn Húrin. Opowieść o dzieciach Húrina * Opis wyspy Númenor * Aldarion i Erendis. Żona marynarza * Dynastia Elrosa: królowie Númenoru od założenia miasta Armenelos do Upadku * Historia Galadrieli i Celeborna, i Amrotha, władcy Lórien * Klęska na polach Gladden * Cirion i Eorl. Przyjaźń Gondoru z Rohanem * Wyprawa do Ereboru * Poszukiwania Pierścienia * Bitwy u brodów na Isenie * Drúedainowie (rozdział) * Istari (rozdział) * Palantíry (rozdział) Tolkienistyka * Roger Garland *Ryszard Derdziński *Tadeusz A. Olszański *The Tolkien Ensemble *Drużyna Trzeźwych Hobbitów *Księga Zaginionych Pieśni *Tolk-folk *Douglas A. Anderson *George Allen & Unwin *Zielona Seria wydawnictwa Amber *Wayne G. Hammond *Christina Scull *John D. Rateliff *Tolkien Society *Maria i Cezary Frąc *Paulina Braiter-Ziemkiewicz *Radosław Kot *Agnieszka Sylwanowicz *Joanna Kokot *Paul H. Kocher *Michał Błażejewski *Arkadiusz Kubala *Joseph Pearce *Humphrey Carpenter *Michael White *Teodoro Gomez *Jim Ware *Noble Smith *Andrzej Szyjewski *Jakub Z. Lichański *John Howe *Barbara Strachey *Lin Carter *David Day *J.E.A. Tyler *David T. Wenzel *Michael Coren *Daniel Grotta *Michael W. Perry *Corey Olsen *Blind Guardian *Tolkien`s Dragons & Monsters *Charles Dixion *Guy Gavriel Kay *Verlyn Flieger Książki okołotolkienowskie, biografie, opracowania, czasopisma *Gwaihir (czasopismo) * W hołdzie królowi * Tolkien: Świat Władcy Pierścieni * Magiczny świat Władcy Pierścieni * Tolkien: Człowiek i mit * Tolkien: Mit i łaska * Tolkien: Księga pamiątkowa * Tolkien: Powiernik pieśni * Zagadki tolkienowskie * Znaleźć Boga we Władcy Pierścieni * Znaleźć Boga w Hobbicie * Tolkien: Pisarz stulecia * Tolkien: Mistrz Śródziemia * Tolkienowska koncepcja fantasy mitopoetycznej * Tolkien: Barwy pieśni * Kultura Śródziemia w końcu Trzeciej i na początku Czwartej Ery * Hobbit w malarstwie i grafice J.R.R. Tolkiena * Mądrości Shire * Przewodnik po nazwach miejscowych Śródziemia * Podróże Froda * Tolkienowskie kalendarium 2000 * Tolkienowska księga dni * Tolkienowskie kalendarium 2001 * Bestiariusz tolkienowski * Pierścień Tolkiena * Zarys teologii Śródziemia * Tolkien: Przewodnik encyklopedyczny * Od Valinoru do Mordoru * Człowiek, który stworzył Władcę Pierścieni * Inklingowie (książka) * Podróże Bilba * J.R.R. Tolkien: Wizjoner i marzyciel * Tolkien i C.S. Lewis. Historia niezwykłej przyjaźni * Opowiadania o... krawędzi epok i czasów J.R.R. Tolkiena * J.R.R. Tolkien: Recepcja polska * Odkrywanie Hobbita J.R.R. Tolkiena * Hobbit z objaśnieniami * Hobbit i filozofia * Hobbici. Bohaterowie J.R.R. Tolkiena. * Światy tolkienowskie. Wizje Śródziemia. Rodzina, biografia i dzieła J.R.R. Tolkiena * Cuivienyarna *Inklingowie *Mabel Suffield *John Francis Reuel Tolkien *Michael Hilary Reuel Tolkien *Priscilla Anne Reuel Tolkien *T.C.B.S. *Hilary Arthur Reuel Tolkien *Jane Neave *Francis Xavier Morgan *Clive Staples Lewis *Ainulindalë C *Annals of Aman *Athrabeth Finrod Ah Andreth *Myth`s Transformed *Laws and Customs among the Eldar *Grey Annals *Wanderings of Húrin *Quendi and Eldar *The Lost Road *Notion Club Papers *Atanatárion *The New Shadow *Esej o baśniach *Potwory i krytycy *Mythopoeia *Pan Gawen i Zielony Rycerz, Perła, Król Orfeo *The Shaping of Middle-earth *The Lost Road and Other Writings *The Return of the Shadow *The Treason of Isengard *The War of the Ring *Sauron Defeated *The Coalbiters *Donald Swann *Rayner Unwin *Charles Williams *Christopher Wiseman *Drzewo i liść oraz Mythopoeia *Tolkien Estate Silmarillion *Ulúmuri *Umajarowie *Ósanwe *Ingwë *Atanatári *Haletha *Oblężenie Angbandu *Denweg *Denethor (przywódca Nandorów) *Andreth *Lambengolmor *Rochallor *Halad *Avranc *Lorgan *Drużyna Húrina *Hardang *Hundad *Obel Halad *Manthor *Ebor *Asgon *Celebros *Radhrim *Naugladur *Bitwa o Kamienną Groblę *Dolmed *Przeprawa na Taeglinie (Teiglinie) *Cabed-en-Aras *Malduina *Arda Uleczona *Arda Skażona *Arda Nieskażona Napisane artykuły # Uldor Przeklęty # Legenda o Sigurdzie i Gudrun # Nieproszeni goście # Krótki odpoczynek # Górą i dołem # Wierny Kamień # Zagadki w ciemności # Z patelni w ogień # Dziwna kwatera # Serdeczne powitanie # Hobbit - komiks # Aghan # Boldogowie # Tolkien dzieciom # Łuk Galadhrimów # Na progu # Smauga nie ma w domu # Chmury się zbierają # Chmury pękają # Droga powrotna # Mathom # Szara Drużyna (rozdział) # Kamień Erech # Przegląd sił Rohanu # Calenhad # Minas Tirith (rozdział) # Litery księżycowe # Eilenach # Erelas # Min-Rimmon # Oblężenie Gondoru # Droga Rohirrimów # Miodowniki # Stos Denethora # Taeglin # Valaróma # Mahtan # Czerwona Strzała # Krąg Przeznaczenia # Płyn orków # Miodowniki # Walki o Lothlórien # Bitwa pod drzewami # Bitwa u Brodu na Erui # Aiglos (czasopismo) # Yavannildi # Cûm-nan-Arasaith # Drugie Proroctwo Mandosa Wymagające poprawek lub rozbudowy # Ród Hadora # Ród Bëora # Túna # Nocny złodziej # Pieczeń barania # Muchy i pająki # Beczki # Na zwiadach w obozie wroga # Ogień i woda # Ostatni akt # Andróg #Uruk-hai (rozdział) #Drzewiec (rozdział) #Początek Dni #Nerdanela #Fëa #Hröa #Barach #Pożegnanie Boromira #Bratobójstwo w Alqualondë #Wielka Wędrówka #Lothíriel #Ucieczka Ñoldorów # Nan Elmoth # Srebrna Korona